


Everything is Grey | COMPLETED |

by Dreamy_Mark_Lee



Category: TikTok - Fandom
Genre: Complete, F/M, Romance, Soulmates, TikTok, tiktokpov, tiktoksoulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Mark_Lee/pseuds/Dreamy_Mark_Lee
Summary: As an ancient legend once told, the family of the Northern Star will bare a child who was “blind to the soul binding colors of true love and forced to roam earth for all eternity.” The child will first see every color of the rainbow until they have met someone in whom they truly love. It is said when this happens, they will go blind to all colors. In a normal circumstance, grey can only be seen but a chosen color by random will be seen by soulmates and only that one specific color.
Kudos: 1





	1. Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the POV about soulmates seeing only one color, I've decided to make a work but with a little bit of a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this work is a short story, but i will make sure to add extra scenes. i will put the link down in the "chapter notes" section. 
> 
> extra scenes include:  
> •cute dates  
> •backstories  
> •a surprise

The year is 3000 in Starrybridge, Jerico. Starrybridge is known for many verdant parks, orchards, and the famous Constellation Bridge. In the daytime, streets are often bustling with merchants selling rare and valuable items for a negotiable price. The verdant parks were filled with towering trees, meandering rivers and filled with flowers of every color. I enjoyed running around the park with my family, where I saw colors that were too vivid for imagination.  
The tulips were a light yellow and the roses were as red as a watermelon. I rolled around in the soft velvety grass, taking in all the colors I could imagine, everything was perfect.  
“Azure,” a soft female voice called from behind me.  
I turned around and saw my mother kneeling and motioning me to come with wide arms.  
“Mommy!” I squealed in delight as I ran to my mother with open arms.  
She embraced me with tranquil arms and her silky brown hair flowed around us. Her eyes were the color of the sky, and teeny brown freckles dotted her face like stars.  
Soon, a man tall in stature carrying a stuffed bear appeared amongst the tree line. I recognized this man and I knew exactly who he was, my father.  
“Daddy!” I called out as I ran up the slope of the hill to my father, once again with open arms.  
His legs were towering over me and I clung to them like barnacles on a dock. But something was behind his back, something fluffy and large. I reached to grab it, but he pulled away with very swift movements. Eventually, I huffed and puffed as I plopped onto the grass, signaling my defeat. My dad laughed softly and revealed a chocolate-colored bear with a velvet bowtie and black button eyes. It smelled like chocolate and it was as soft as our dog back at home, Pepper, and Jack.  
My father lifted me onto his shoulders while my mother followed gently carrying the bear. From his shoulders, I could see what seemed like thousands of trees, each towering well above me and I could touch the prickly pines off the branches. From behind me, I heard many growls and a sudden gasp from my mother.  
“Ocean, they’re here,” my mother said in a stern voice.  
I shivered at the crack of my mother’s voice since she has never raised it. My father blew the whistle on his necklace, and Pepper and Jack appeared in front of me.  
“Take her to safety,” my father commanded as blue magical glyphs appeared to glow from his hands.


	2. wildflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of an innocent day of fun slowly starts to deteriorate the Northern Star household. What will Azure do next, what happens after she finds out? Keep reading to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoy this. (This is a short story btw but I can make some extended scenes along with adding new ones).

Pepper grabbed me and tossed me onto her back while Jack made sure no one was following us. We ran for what had seemed hours until we reached the clearing of towering deep green trees. Jack had run back to where my mother and father were, but Pepper remained on guard and panting softly.  
“Where’s mommy and daddy,” I cried as I clung to Pepper’s back.  
Her ears perked in different directions and replied, “They’ll be back soon, I promise. I’ll keep you safe.”  
A racing dog with a black and brown coat came blistering down the path and stopped when he saw Pepper and me.  
“Pepper, take her back and alert the others. This isn’t going too well,” Jack barked as he once again took off disappearing even faster than before.  
I held onto Pepper as she ran through the crowd of people at the markets, swerving through crowds and going through alleys. We eventually arrived home, and I was sent to my room where Pepper gave the guards her tracker and alerted them. I lay on my bed with my stomach down and my arms covering my face. Pepper came into my room and whined softly as she pressed her nose onto my arm. She circled before she found a comfortable place to lay next to me.  
“Do not worry, Azure, they will be arriving back shortly.”  
“But…Jack said that it wasn’t going too well,” I replied as a low sigh escaped from my lips.  
“He is always the one to over exaggerate.”  
A knock at the door was heard and Pepper jumped from the bed and onto the marble floors.  
“Azure, please come down,” a low toned voice called out.  
I slid myself off of the royal and lake blue sheets, and carefully placed my feet onto the flooring. As I stepped out the door my feet pattered and echoed in the large corridor as I overlooked the railing and saw my father. My father looked up and saw me and walked quickly up the stairs and hugged me.  
“I’m sorry, your mother is ok. She’s just recovering.”  
I could tell something was wrong, his eyes were filled with sorrow and his fists were clenched to the point where they turned white.  
“Will I see her soon?”  
“Yes.”  
That night I went to sleep in the cold room thinking about all that had happened. I could hear an indistinct conversation in the corridor and I decided to eavesdrop.  
“Is Sky alright?” I heard Klein, our caretaker say.  
“They were ambushed by Beowolves, I’m not sure. Darkness may overcome her,” the other guard replied.  
“Should we tell Azure?”  
My eyes widened as I heard my name along with the terrible news.  
“She wouldn’t understand, she’s 13.”  
I opened the door carefully and I stepped outside peering into the corridor. Two men swiveled their heads after the sound of an oak door creaked and echoed.  
“My La-Azure, you should be asleep right now. What’s wrong?” Klein asked.  
“I can’t sleep.”  
The guard nodded and walked down the center stairs, with his shoes echoing after his large steps. Klein escorted me back into my room and tucked me into bed.  
“Are you alright now, do you need anything else?”  
“I’m alright, thank you.”  
I didn’t need anything, I just wanted them to stop talking about my mother, I couldn’t sleep the whole night after that.


	3. i'm not ready to grow up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the love interest is now introduced, what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys are doing alright during the corona outbreak. please stay home for the safety of yourself and your family.

The mental condition of my mother slowly started to deteriorate, and by the time I was 16, my mother was almost unrecognizable. I had already started high school and started after school activities to keep me from stressing out my mother. But that’s when everything changed, I found someone who I loved. He was tall and fair, and his hair draped down the side of his face to his eyebrows. The way he dressed was perfectly contrasted compared to the other guys at our school, I could tell he was the one. We always passed each other in the halls, and we smiled at each other each time we walked to our classes. I never noticed he was in my English class until now. I was always focused on the conversations between my best friend and me about the guys she always liked and how they were so dreamy.  
He came up to me after we had completed our independent reading assignments while my best friend was on her phone and silently excused herself when she saw him walking in our direction.  
She elbowed me and gave me a soft smirk, and said “I’ll be over there,” as she pointed her thumb behind her.  
“Hey, uh…My name’s Trent…What’s yours?” he said softly as if he was anxious.  
I stumbled on my words a little bit and hesitated before answering his question.  
“Azure, Azure…umm.”  
His eyes scrunched and his lips formed a small smile, and laughed “So, you must be the famous Azure Polaris? Your family is the talk of the city, they’re successful artists, aren’t they?”  
I nodded in shock due to the fact that no one ever called my family famous or recognized that they were artists. We always considered ourselves “middle-class” to stay modest, but I guess word got out that we were descendants of world-class artists who had worked with many of the most influential artists of the past.  
“Well, we come from a line of artists, and my parents happen to have a knack for painting and contemporary art.”  
“I’ve seen some of their works, from the “Iris Garden” to the “Fall of Nations,” he said.  
“Wow, you like their works? But have you heard of my painting?”  
“What? You paint too?”  
“Of course, silly. I’ll show you later, I’ll bring a copy of it next time.”  
My phone buzzed and I checked the time “12:05,” I said as I unzipped my backpack and placed my folders in coordinating colors. I reached under the table and unplugged my phone charger and wrapped my cord around my hand in a circle.  
“Do you wanna hang out sometime? I have a free period after lunch.”  
“Here, put in your number. I have a free period too, I can drive,” I said as I held out my phone.  
He put in his number and walked quietly to the door and looked back at me before leaning on the door frame. I smiled as I looked at his contact name which read “Trent :)” and I looked in his direction right when the bell rang.


	4. date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> azure and trent meet up for a date...how will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone is doing alright this time of year. i'll update another chapter since everyone is at home, and most likely bored. 
> 
> also: questions? comments? leave them in the comments and i'd be glad to answer them for you. i will also put a link to the extra scenes and details in the notes. (this is a short story and i'm keeping it in the original form).   
> extra scenes include:   
> •more dates  
> •backstories   
> •and a surprise

My best friend, Rose caught up to me and bumped my side with her hip.  
“Sooo…How’d it go?” she asked as she raised her eyebrows.  
“Well. He asked if I wanted to hang out during my free period, so I won’t be tagging along with you and Forest. Sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize for being in love,” she said as she traced a heart with her two pointer fingers.  
I hit her shoulder and rolled my eyes, “I have his number now.”  
“Atta way,” Rose said as she pumped her fist in the air.  
“Speaking of numbers, he just texted me.”  
“OoOh, what did he say?”  
“How about we both meet each other? I brought my car too, and it would be more convenient.”  
“Sounds good, where are we going?”  
“How about the Electric Catsquid?” he texted.  
“What’s that?”  
“It’s a Japanese place, I’ll send you the directions.”  
*Trent :) has sent you a location*  
“Hmm, a 10-minute drive.”  
I didn’t eat lunch and anxiously waited for lunch to end to see what the day holds. My friends could tell I was nervous and tried to comfort me before I panicked too badly.  
“So you’re going to hang out with Trent?” Forest asked.  
I nodded my head, I had a crush on him since the beginning of the quarter.  
“We’re going to Electric Catsquid, it’s a Japanese place.”  
“Never heard of it, but tell me about it.”  
Our group of friends was very small and I mainly talked to Rose, but Forest was always with her boyfriend, and they kept to themselves. Rose and I would usually laugh at funny videos and joke about the people we didn’t particularly like.  
The bell rang and I grabbed my bag, and I walked with Rose to her class.  
“Have fun, but not too much fun,” she said as she winked.  
“Ok, mother,” I said as I imitated her with my hand.  
I bid my farewells and then I quickly walked to my car in the front parking lot. My car was noticeably the nicest car out of everyone's, which I did not enjoy. It was an electric blue car with customized doors and bumpers, everyone talked about my car when I didn’t want a flashy car. My parents sheltered me and protected me even though I’m at a public high school, and I’m 16. Everyone is jealous of me but I don't understand why, sure I have money but that’s about it, we’re a normal family, nothing more and nothing less.  
I texted Trent and I said “I’m on my way. How’s traffic?”  
“It’s not too bad, I’m already there, table for two ;).”  
What a ladies man, he’s so dreamy.  
“Should I tell my parents?” I asked myself.  
I shook my head and said, “My mother would go crazy, but my father might be accepting.”  
My fingers fondled my car keys and I pressed the unlock button on my keys. The door closed behind me as I sighed and placed my backpack on the passenger’s seat. I buckled my seatbelt and stuck my keys into the ignition and started my car. I drove to my location and arrived in about 10 minutes. When I arrived, I put my backpack into my trunk and locked my car. Trent was waiting for me outside the restaurant and I looked up to see the sign in bright neon lights reading “Electric Catsquid” and a large cat-looking squid was above the fluorescent wonders. He smiled when he saw me and followed not far behind me.  
“Table for two,” he said as he held up his fingers.  
“Right this way.”


	5. polaris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post trent and azure date, some magical moments come to an end, are you ready to proceed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone is doing alright.

We had talked about assignments in English and other plans for the future. I found out he was quite the nerd who enjoyed doing math and played tennis because of his mother. He has a cat and a bird and enjoys hiking and outdoor activities. I was sheltered so I could only indulge in activities that my parents approved and I couldn’t hike alone or go anywhere at night.  
“Oh. I’ll get the check,” he said as he raised his hand and grinned at me.  
“You know I could have gotten it.”  
“It’s a guy’s job to take a girl out and pay for their meal. It’s the least I can do.”  
I smiled as the waiter passed Trent the check and he placed his credit card after reviewing the check and calculated the tip.  
“So what classes do you plan on taking next year,” he asked as he took a sip from his water.  
“I’m going to take psychology at a college, English 100 and at school, I’m going to take “Intro to Math” and Human Physiology. What about you?”  
“I’m going to take Physics, Trig, and a few other electives.”  
The waiter passed the folio back and he signed the customer copy, which by then he sat up and made sure I got up too.  
We walked to where I was parked and he asked me something before we went our separate ways. “Come to Summer’s cove, near the high docks. Oh, 10:00.”  
“Affirmative, Trent. I’ll see you there.”  
“Try not to get caught Polaris.”  
That night I went up to my bedroom after telling my parents goodnight and patiently waiting for 9:30 to come around. A knock at my door was heard followed by the loud creak of the old wooden doors.  
“I’m sorry if I have bothered you, but you have a visitor,” Klein said as he adjusted his bowtie.  
I excitedly walked to the front door where a few of the guards were gathered and they stepped aside as soon as I came down the stairs.  
“Trent?”  
“Oh, thought you needed to get picked up,” he said nervously as he scratched the back of his head.  
I turned my head to see a nodding Klein and a guard rushing up the stairs to fetch me a jacket and my purse.  
“Thank you, Klein.”  
The guard came back down the stairs with my purse and jacket and bowed gently to me as I quietly waved goodbye and thanked the guards. We weaved through the topiary garden of flamingos, elephants, and tigers and passed the center of the veranda and many stone sculptures that were lightened by fireflies. We drove to the beach and parked above the docks, and slowly made our way down the slope. The air smelled of salt and the sound of waves and crickets complimented each other as if in perfect harmony. The stars shone bright and the silvery moonlight reflected onto the calm sea.  
“The view is beautiful isn’t it?” he asked as he traced the stars with his fingers.  
“I see The Big and The Little Dipper.”  
“Polaris, that’s what your last name is. Are you descendants of the Northern Star family?”  
“Yes, we are. And I know what you’re thinking, so no, I do not believe in the legend.”  
“I heard about it, that’s what I was wondering. What color do you see by the way?”  
“I can see all colors right now,” I said.  
He laughed and said, “Me too.”  
He had to have been joking, and what had seemed to be hours of talking and laughing it was almost 12:00, 11:45 to be exact.  
“I should go home, sorry. It’s late for you, we should have gone back earlier.”  
“Don’t worry, it was nice,” he said as he accidentally bumped hands with me.  
I laughed and so did he, this has to be a dream. We just met, how could he like me already? But I was not one to protest, instead of fighting, I went for it. I grabbed his hand and he froze for a short while before carrying on in his natural stride, his fingers intertwined with mine. He stopped and led me onto the dock where the moon shone above the roofing of the old fisheries, where everything stood still. Time stopped, and my hearing went blank, this isn’t real.  
He leaned over and pulled me into a kiss, similar to those in Hollywood movies, except this time it was real and I was the star. He pulled away slowly and his eyes reflected the silvery rays of the moonlight, it was beautiful and surreal.  
“I…I-,” I stumbled on my words as I could hardly piece together what had just happened.  
“I honestly liked you for a while, I just could never muster up the courage until recently.”  
“I like you, too. I have liked you from the beginning of the quarter.”  
When I got home, I quickly went to freshen up again. I brushed my teeth again and had already showered, so I crawled back into bed. My stomach felt as if someone was stabbing me and my brain started to play tricks on me, that’s when it all turned black. Maybe I was dying, or maybe I had fallen asleep, I’m not sure. My mind kept wandering to what had happened earlier with Trent and each time my mind landed on him, my head would start to pound. I tried to call for help, but I could not gather enough energy to yell or put up a fight, I was seemingly dead.  
All I could hear is, “You should have never fallen in love, this is your consequence,” a voice said in the tone of my mother.  
I tried to open my eyes and scream, but I was not allowed to even control the movements of my fingers and limbs. My mother had been instilling negative thoughts into my head for years since the attack, and that’s why I decided to take in after school activities to avoid my mother.  
“Now, you’ll be forced to live with the agony of never finding your soulmate,” she continued in a monotone voice.  
I wanted to get up and tell her that she’s lying but all I could hear was her morbid words that stuck with me like taffy on a hot day. She kept repeating it too, why can’t I make it stop? She’s hurting my ears, I can’t stand it anymore. Suddenly, Klein asked her to leave, as I could hear everything that was in the room. From then on, I could hear nothing but an occasional few sentences by Rose and Trent. I couldn’t get up and every time I thought about waking up or Trent, my head hurt as if it was about to explode. By the sixth time, I could barely remember what his face looked like and I had lost hope in waking up.


	6. september

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter. very short chapter.

By the time my vision started to come back, it was in September and the leaves slowly started to change into hues of orange, and red. Each time a leaf fell from the Sycamore tree behind our house, my mind started to clear of the fog that had trapped me in a deep sleep. But, I vaguely remembered the face of him, all I could imagine were fuzzy details about him but I could never point a finger at what he exactly looked like. When a red leaf floated down from the sky-scraping tree, it floated whimsically down with the wind in a fancy tango. My eyes slowly started to open, and I could finally move my achy fingers.  
I opened the door and walked quickly down the stairs to the sight of a group of people gathered near the center stairs. But, something was different I couldn’t see all of the rich colors that were splashed throughout the house. I could not see the shining gold chandelier, the stained glass windows and I could not even see the color of my mother’s eyes. She stared at me with cold eyes, cold grey eyes and turned around to face me.   
“My darling,” she said as she threw open her arms.   
I leaned on the balcony railing and stared down at the group of people who looked at me in shock.   
“Azure has awoken,” a man said.   
My father rushed to hug me and embraced me in a vice hug.  
“Your mother must be stopped. Don’t believe what she’s saying.”


	7. it happened in december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you've reached the end, but don't worry. i will publish work with extra scenes and backstories.

It was December, and the snow powered the grey trees and the blue curtains were so devoid of color. My once blue eyes started to cry tears of sorrow, for I could no longer enjoy the vibrant jubilee of colors that danced around me. My father had knocked on my door, and whispered to me softly.  
“Your mother does not have much time.”  
He took me to the room where my mother lay and when I had entered the room I felt a cold glare and an aura of darkness started to overwhelm me.   
“My darling,” she said in a soft but powerful voice.   
“Mother,” I cried.   
“You will die alone, cold and lone-.”  
“ENOUGH!” my father said as he pushed me aside.  
My mother laughed sinisterly and coughed two times before taking a deep breath. I had left the room, and I made my way to the garage where Pepper and Jack followed me to make sure I was alright. My car started and Jack had leaped into the back of my car, while Pepper stayed back to watch the house. I headed to Trent’s house, hoping that something would help me clear my mind that is now a fog.   
When I got there I climbed up to his window and peeked in before I knocked. I saw him with someone else, Forest, she looked happy and so did he. They were slow dancing together and laughing, I was crushed by the fact that he could find someone else so easily, and forget about me as if I was nothing.   
“Who am I kidding? I’ve been asleep for 8 months, of course, he’d move on,” I said to myself and I climbed down slowly.   
I had made my way back to the car and started to cry. Tears of pain and loneliness escaped from my eyes like an overflowing sink and now I’m stuck tearing through the pages and the ink. Everything I saw was grey, it was devoid of color, I didn’t even know what it meant, maybe my mother was right. I was never meant to find love, I should have never fallen in love and I should have kept my life the way it was. With color, with joy, innocence, and beauty, but now I’m trapped in a world with myself, forever.


End file.
